Heres to the Future
by Midnightxsun53
Summary: Well, the DP teens are grown up and have their own children... But it seems that they've made the same mistake as their parents have... New and old faces, things are going to heat up now! *rated T for safety
1. Prologue: Future to Past

Where to start a story... For one, I know not at 'Once upon a time.' That gets a little sickening after a time. And at the moment, watching this battle, it would feel a little out of place.

"Jess! Watch out!" A ghost boy said, his light blue eyes widened. I look up to see one of our worst enemies come in for a fatal blow to my stomach. I open my mouth to blow out ice to him. His expression said it all; I wasn't expecting you to do that. Suddenly, a horrible noise came, a trade mark of the family... Or at least for the boys; the ghostly wail.

"Great job." I smiled big, my white hair shimmered in a fire nearby. The boy with the same colored hair smiled back.

"You too sis." He said silently. All of a sudden, a bright flash came through the area.

"What the..." I started out my sentence, but couldn't finish it... To me, it just felt like yesterday all of this had happened...

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think as a beginning, a little scratchy I know, but who cares! Who are these people? What the heck is happening? What to figure all of this out, keep on reading my friends.


	2. Chapter 1: Through The Portal

A/N: Yay! the official first chapter is up! It's still kinda short... But the second chapter is being written as you read... Anything needs to be fixed, please tell me!

**Notice: I DON'T AND WILL NEVER OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Any new characters that come by are my own. Thanks and good-night new york!**

* * *

"Aw. Come on, just step inside." A girl with raven black hair said, her blue eyes shined as her and her two friends looked at the ghost portal in front of them.

"It's olk and hasn't worked for years." She added with a giggle.

"Yeah, come on." A dark skinned boy said, he smiled big and held a camera up. "I'll take pics." The boy pushed his glasses up with bridge of his nose. Another boy sighed, his violet eyes scanned the portal and then to his friends.

"Let's do this then." He shook his head; his messy blond hair swayed the opposite way.

-14 Years Ago-

"Congratulations. You have wins!" The male doctor said to the couple. The dark haired pair smiled big at him and then to each other. Both the boy and the girl in the woman's arms screamed, taking in the life that they were given.

"Same, they're beautiful." The man said.

"Besides the fact that you almost past out, Danny?" Sam put it into a question, raising a brow. Danny's blue eyes showed laughter before he had, bring out a chuckle.

"Yeah, right." Danny rubbed the back of his head.

-Present Time-

"Jess… Are you sure?"

"Of course, Robert!" Jessibelle said, narrowing her eyes. Then a flash came into the room.

"JARRED!" Both teens yelled out. He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, turning away from them to look around the old looking lab. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Come on, just a few pictures then you can step out." She begged Robert. He sighed hard; a piercing glare went her way, as he walked to grab a jumpsuit on the wall. Finally, when he had it on, he looked at the portal and then begging at Jess, feeling as though rocks were sinking to the bottom of his stomach.

"Here we go." He mumbled to himself. Jess smiled big, watching her close friend go through and Jarred got his camera up and took a few pictures of Robert in the portal. After that a bright flash came through. All three teens screamed, one from pain and two in shock. The force from the portal pushed Jessie and Jarred back. When everything settled down, both stood up and ran over to the portal. A hand came out and then a whole body.

"Ro… Robert?" Jessie asked, her eyes widened as she dropped to her knees. Seeing him like this brought back old memories, ones she doesn't want to remember. "No…" She whispered or so it seemed to Robert.

* * *

A/N: Oh no! What happened to Robert? And what is Jess remembering?

Jess: Trust me... You don't want to know. *shivers*

Er... Right. Oh well, I'm going to try to update as often as I can, since I'll be having a busy summer break in the beginning. Bring on the R&R *sniff*


	3. Chapter 2: Becoming the Ghost

-10 Years Ago-

Two young kids were out on the street, laughing and playing. Suddenly, IT came out of nowhere. The metal sounds of breaks trying to in time. But sadly a body hits the ground.

"Dan." A little girls' voice piped up, running to her older twin. His hair shown blond, of course just like Jazz with her red hair, was a little out of the family gene.

"Dan! Jess!" Sam came running out of the house. She then stopped, Danny at her heels, her violet eyes widened to the point to were you could see the whites. The person who was in the car got out, they then covered their opened mouth.

"Oh my god." They said their brown eyes watered up, seeing the accident that they had done.

-Present Times-

Upstairs, Danny and Same were talking with his parents when Danny's ghost sense went off.

"What the..." He muttered, his deep blue eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" Same asked, her brows went down in confusion.

"There's a ghost." He said standing up slowly, his eyes scanned the kitchen area. His parents looked at the couple with concerned, remembering what happened so long ago… Of course they did try to fix the portal, but just like long ago, it never worked.

"But I thought-"She as cut off as Danny started to run down to the basement. The other adults stood up and followed behind.

The boy in Jessie's arms was different from the one only from minutes ago. Robert went from a dark blond to a lighter or transparent blond, almost as though it was white. Finally, he opened his eyes, both Jess and Jarred gasped. Robs eyes were the lightest blue that you would ever see, even lighter than Jess's eyes. And the white and black suit went completely opposite (a/n: Not feeling really creative about his suit… Maybe in a later chapter, would like suggestions!)

"What… What happened?" He lifted his hand and touched Jessie's face. She gulped once and then again, both knew the difference in their body heat, he was cooler.

"I…" She stopped, hearing her parents coming down. "You've gotta change!"

Robert sat up, holding a hand to his head. "I don't know how." Panic was in his voice.

"Come on." Jarred said, his eyes flickered from them to the door that lead up stairs. Robert sighed hard and shut his eyes, suddenly a blue ring formed around him and he looked normal once more.

"Brrr…" Robert shivered and something very unfamiliar came out between his lips, his own ghost sense.

"Kids!" Jessie's dad yelled out. All three teens lounged around, ignoring the now activated portal. Danny slide to a stop, Sam was next and then Danny's parents. Danny's eyes scanned the area, those blues eyes then sat on the ghost portal. An explosion of emotions went through them, both Jessie and Sam shivered where they were.

"So, what are you guys up to?" He tried to ask in a very casual voice.

"Nothing." The teens said a little too innocently. Danny's eyes narrowed and a small frown formed on his face. Jess knew that look on her father's face; she knew he wouldn't give up this fight.

"It's time to go home guys." Danny said his shoulders droop down. Jarred stood up and smiled nervously.

"Yeah, he's right." He said, putting his camera in his backpack. "My dad might be worried…" Jarred mumbled.

"Tell Tuck and Valerie I said hi." Danny smiled warm at him for that moment.

"Yes, sir." Jarred his walking backwards slowly and them running up the stairs.

"Come on Bobby, we'll take you home as well." Danny said, turning around going through his own wife and parents.

-Next Day-

"It's a good thing your father didn't see all of that yesterday." Rob said, chuckling.

"You're invisible dude." Jarred said, trying to hold in his laughter and disappointment. "Man, you can finally go into the girls' locker room without getting caught."

"We can see you again." Jess said, trying to steer away from that part of the conversation. "Don't try to blow anything out of your head." She smiled big at Robert and his expression, his face almost going red.

"Oh… OK." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. As he faced forward, he bumped into a tall and slender man; his gray hair shimmered in the morning sun.

"Watch out son." The man said a sly grin spread across his face.

"Sorry, sir." Robert rubbed his face and shivered. The man's eyes looked all three of them and then they rested upon Robert. The man then reached into the pocket of his suit.

"If you need anything." He said, taking a card out and handed it to the confused teen boy. On the card were only a name and a number:

**Masters**

**597-5301**

All of them looked at it and then back up to the man, but just as quickly he came he was gone.

"Shoot! We're going to be late for school." Jess said, looking at her watch.

Through the whole school day, unfortunate events had happened to Robert, from phasing out of his chair on the hard ground or either losing both of his legs or arms.

-After School-

"Ok! That's it!" Robert yelled out on the walk back to Jessie's grandparents' house. "I don't know how much more of this I CAN TAKE!" He said, yelling out the last part of his sentence.

"It'll probably just take some time to get use to all of this." Jess said, combing her fingers through her black hair.

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled, as they entered into the Fenton House. All of the teens went up into Danny's old room, both Rob and Jess sat on the bed and Jarred sat on the computer chair. Robert shoved his hand into his jean pocket and took out the card that he was given earlier that day.

_Maybe he can help me._ Robert thought, looking at the white card with the elegant writing, turning it between his fingers. Jessie looked at him carefully, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"There's a phone right there." She said, finally getting annoyed with the silence the engulfed the room. Jarred looked at Robert then to Jessibelle and back again.

"Yeah dude, you've got to do what to you got to do." He shrugged lightly as his close guy friend, raising his brows. "And if you don't feel good about this, talk to someone." Jarred added, the teens on the bed looked at him with shocked faces, Jarred normal was more engulfed with his technology than how most people felt like at the moment.

"Um, ok." Robert said, smiling at his two close friends, thanking God that he had placed them into his life. "Let's see how this goes then." He stood up and walked to the phone picking it up and dialing the phone listening to it go off ringing for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" Said the distant voice of a young woman, probably the secretary of the man. And there, hope swelled in Rob's heart, seeing the light at the end of the tunnel… Or so he thought.

Finally, he heard the familiar voice of the man from that morning. Robert sighed hard, not sure who to talk to, at school Jess warned him about mentioning anything ghost like to her father or her grandparents.

"Hello?" This Masters guy asked.

"Hello." Robert said, trying to compose himself, his violet eyes looked over at Jess, who gave him the thumbs up sign. "Uh, Mr. Masters, I need to tell you something."

"Please, just call me Vlad." Vlad said, almost purring out his words. Robert only rose an eyebrow, both of his friends looked over at him with concern, he only shook his head.

"Ok, Vlad." He started, pacing to another side of the room, "I have this 'secrete' that I want to get off my chest and maybe telling it to someone I don't know" Robert than gritted his teeth and mumbled, "not crazy people… About this." Thinking about his own mother or the Fenton's

"Mmhm." Vlad said in thought, "Why don't you just come over tomorrow after you're done with school." He said, Robert nodding his head.

"Dude?" Jarred said, standing up, and then sat down as soon as Rob glared at him. Everyone knew this was going to be a long phone conversation…

* * *

A/N: Well, robert isn't having fun, huh? Man, giving him nicknames is sooo fun!! Expect more when we start getting into the school setting! And we all can guess who's back from space, que the _Pshyco _music. **He's back**


End file.
